


The Amazing Ride

by KatLeePT



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavius and Jedediah will let nothing interrupt the amazing ride they share together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amazing Ride

        Octavius stole a sideways glance at his driver and smiled at the exuberant, glowing smile lighting his handsome face. Octavius' own smile grew as he watched his beautiful cowboy eagerly whooping and punching his gloved fist into the air. It was almost as though Jedediah lived for these moments spent together racing against Rexie, and these times had certainly become one of the highlights of the proud Roman General's nights.

        Yet now these times were in danger, Octavius reflected grimly, remembering a prior conversation he'd held with the museum's protector. He cleared his throat and quietly spoke up. "Larry Daley told me he was thinking of buying a new gift for our dinosaur friend."

        "Really?" Jed asked, glancing at him out of the corner of his sky blue eyes and taking a sharp, curving turn on two wheels. "What?"

        "One of those flying machines," Octavius responded with distaste dripping on his imperial tongue.

        "Cool!" Jed exclaimed, grinning. "I can't wait to drive one of those babies!"

        Sadness darkened Octavius' handsome face. "He said that we would no longer be needed to keep Rexie occupied and that our evenings could entirely be our own."

        "WHAT?!" Jed thundered, his baby blues flashing like gunfire. "GIGANTOR'S GETTIN' TOO BIG FER HIS BREECHES AGAIN!"

        "That he is," Octavius agreed, "but never worry, my love. I shall make certain that this helicopter instrument of his does not last long!" He drew his sword as he made his valiant vow but quickly resheathed it after being reminded of how confided their carriage was.

        Jed grinned. "Whatcha gonna do to it, Octie?" he asked, his eyes sparkling in anticipation and threatening to still away Octavius' breath.

        "Whatever I must," he vowed, "for naught shall come between us and our time together!" The two lovers shared a smile as they gazed into one another's eyes. Jed wished he wasn't driving so that he could claim his beloved Octie's royal lips with own hot and eager mouth. Suddenly, Rexie's tail struck the car, sending them falling together and sliding across the floor. Jedediah grabbed the wheel and fought to regain control even as he burned from where Octie's lips had crashed against his neck.

        The race to recover left both men gasping for air, and they looked to one another again with stars dazzling in their eyes. "That," Octavius breathed, "was amazing!"

        "Yeah," Jed agreed, "it was, and so's this!" He grabbed his chest plate in both hands and slammed his lips down onto his. Stars crashed all around them as they soared together joyously through the proverbial galaxy, and Octavius silently swore again that he'd let nothing come between his wonderful Jedediah and himself, regardless of the night guard's plans. Jedediah was his, and nothing was ever going to interrupt their love or their thoroughly delightful and stunning races together!

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
